Sometimes, Goodbye Is a Second Chance
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: Miguel is a rebel without a clue turned avenger with a cause after he finds redemption in his sister’s death. This starts from his supposed childhood towards his latter years. A songfic inspired by Second Chance by Shinedown. Done in Miguel’s POV.


**A/****N****: **Enjoy the story, everyone. The translations and other necessary notes are found after the end of this fic.

**Summary:** Miguel is a rebel without a clue turned avenger with a cause after he finds redemption in his sister's death. A songfic inspired by the song Second Chance by Shinedown. Done in Miguel's POV.

**Warning/s: **Nothing major, just some words from Miguel's course vocabulary.

* * *

_**My eyes are open wide**_

_**By the way I made it through the day**_

_**I watch the world outside**_

_**By the way I'm leaving out today**_

My little _hermana_ was in tears right in front of me.

"Miguel…"

"Don't stop me, Maria."

The bastard whom I called my father discovered the brawlfest that I started down the street earlier. Tch. Those punks had it coming. Messing with me when I'm in a bad mood clearly dictated their request for a death sentence. If he hadn't intervened, I would have given them more than bloody noses to remember me by.

It was rather unfortunate that things had amounted to this. I didn't want to leave, but my parents had had enough. I had had enough. Grabbing my duffel bags, I turned to Maria and gave her one last hug. Seeing her like that sent a dull ache through my heart; she embraced me back as if her life depended on it.

Putting on a straight face, I slowly detached the arms intertwined around me. I opened the door and headed out, futilely ignoring the sobs she failed to contain.

* * *

**_I just saw Halley's Comet, shooting_**

**_Said,"Why are you always running in place?"_**

**_Even the man in the moon disappeared_**

**_Somewhere in the stratosphere_**

I was roaming the streets, both homeless and hopelessly lost.

_Control your ingrato of a son, Alejandro! He's like a mad bull on a rampage._

_That boy is a disgrace to the Rojo family!_

_Black sheep…_

All those looks of discouragement did nothing to lift the heavy burden I carried from my shoulders. I wasn't always like this; someone who's so frustrated and angry all the time… someone who is so misunderstood.

The Rojo family was a clan of rich Spanish ancestry. And I, being the eldest son in the new generation, am expected to follow my father's footsteps. The kind of pressure I was put under twisted me into a rebellious teenager. I had my faults. I wasn't so ignorant that I did not notice in the first place.

My insecurities got the best of me. What kind of people would issue such a great responsibility to a child without considering how he feels at all? I felt scared and unsure as to whether I was capable enough to surpass their expectations. It got worse when the strain transformed into psychological damage.

Some of the locals passing by stared at me. I forgot that I was in the middle of the road, and apparently, had started talking to myself.

"What?!" I snapped at them. The old lady a few feet away scurried off nervously and the other passers-by went on with their usual business. I glared at each and every one of them, trying to drive home a point that I wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"Hn," I snorted as I began walking in the opposite direction. "What a bunch of fucktards…" The feeling was there again; the feeling that everyone was against me. Not once did I turn back, but I already knew that the people I passed by were saying things behind my back. No pun intended.

Clenching my fists, I suppressed the urge to let out any form of weakness. I was not going to lose it right there.

Maria.

The thought of her was like a slap in my face that helped me to get back a grip on reality. She was the last piece of hope I had in this hellish lifetime. Her name was enough to keep me going. Whenever I felt so lost, she was always there to put me back on the right track.

_Big brother._

I smiled.

Yes. I shouldn't give up. I had to remain strong.

* * *

_**Tell my mother, tell my father**_

_**I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize this is my life**_

_**I hope they understand**_

(Eleven years later…)

The bar I was staying in was far from homely, but it was enough for a normal man of my capacity to survive. Don't get me wrong. I was appreciative of what I had. Albeit secretly, Maria visited me here after I contacted her after so many years. She had grown up into a beautiful woman. Gone was her childish demeanour and it was replaced with maturity and womanly charm. I couldn't help but feel proud of her.

Speak of the devil, here she was.

"How are you, Miggy?" she asked, taking a bar stool and sitting beside me near the counter.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Maria simply adored it. Me? I absolutely cursed it to the fiery pits of hell.

"Fine, never better," I said in the usual monotone, yet with the undercurrent of slight annoyance.

"Oh, don't be like that. Miggy is a wonderful name! It suits you really well," she chuckled, laughing out loud the instant she saw the scowl on my face. I took a sip of my drink to hide the rumbling laughter I was about to make. Then, she went silent. Her expression became unreadable.

"_Papi_ wants you to come back home."

I subconsciously crushed the glass of whiskey in my hand.

"Miguel!"

Maria quickly asked the owner of the tavern to lend her a first aid kit. After she got it, she removed the impaled shards of glass and applied some disinfectant on the wound. I let out an occasional hiss, but otherwise, never said a word. I watched as she sewed the last stitch in place.

"Tell Alejandro to fuck off," I blurted my response.

"….."

Her eyes were downcast, averting them to avoid my probing gaze. She just smiled half-heartedly. "I guess there's nothing we can do about that now, can we?"

Maria returned the medical supplies back to the kit. She continued to avoid looking at me the entire time as she busied herself with the little task.

_**Please don't cry one tear for me**_

_**I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

_**This is my one and only voice**_

_**So listen close, it's only for today.**_

A faint scent wafted in the air, reaching my sensitive nose. It was coming from her. _Tears._ She had her back turned from me, but that didn't stop me from knowing that she was crying.

"Sis." My voice caught her attention. She looked at me disbelievingly, face stained with tears as if I was the worst brother in the world. She wasn't just upset that I refused to go back, she was also afraid that I was going to abandon her all over again. I took the opportunity to hug her like I did before I left. She instantly froze.

"Shh. It's alright." Maria calmed down a bit, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I might not be coming home anytime soon, but I'm here. I'm won't go off again and leave you. Please understand that I'm living my life now, and I need my space."

Her expression softened. "I understand…" I kissed the top of her head gently, thanking her for doing so.

This was my life.

* * *

_Miggy, I'm getting married._

I slumped down on the ground, tired from all the running I had done. Those words stung. Although, I was selfish for not being able to let my sister go; I couldn't bare losing her. Heck. I even threatened her fiancé.

So this was how it felt to be left behind by someone you cared about. If so, then I was a total asshole. Maria endured the same thing and I couldn't?

"Damn it all!"

What was I thinking? I shouldn't have blown my top off and ran out after her announcement. Her happiness was mine as well, and as her brother. I should support her.

This was her life.

* * *

_**I'm not angry**_

_**I'm just saying**_

_**Sometimes goodbye…..**_

_**Is a second chance**_

No… NO! This wasn't happening. Black jets bombarded the skies and dropped off bombs in various locations of the city. The church where my sister's wedding took place was one of the main targets.

"Maria! Maria!"

I frantically searched for her in the midst of the burning ruins of the cathedral. She was alive, she had to be! But after seeing the carnage from the explosion, trepidation ate away the hope that I had forced upon myself. My eyes scanned the area; until it fell onto the thing I was afraid of the most.

"M-Maria?"

_O Dios_, please no! I beg you, please don't take her away from me! I dashed towards her. She lay on the ground, motionless. Her once immaculate gown was torn and painted crimson by the pool of blood surrounding her. I held her close, trying to search for a pulse, or any indication that she was still breathing.

"Sis, open your eyes!"

It was too late. She was gone. What I was holding on to was nothing but a lifeless shell that I used to recognize as my beloved little _hermana_. The pain was unimaginable. It tore through me like a sharp end of a blade, only it caused more than just something physical.

"MARIA!!!"

I cried till my voice was hoarse. No one else heard me nor knew of my agony, as all my cries fell on to non-existent ears.

* * *

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

I felt… empty. The person I lived my life for was nothing but a fragment of my past. It was all because of him.

Jin Kazama.

I snarled every time he came to mind. Maria was my everything, and now, she was gone. He took her away from me!

All the pent-up rage buried underneath the void in my heart burst into an overflowing dam of emotions that I had kept in for so long. I was so devastated that I broke down in front to my sister's grave. I fell on my knees, letting the rain soak me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I was crossing back and forth over the boundary of sanity and insanity. Her death wasn't meaningless. She didn't just die in vain!

Realization hit me. I stood up and stared at the vast heavens as if it had given me the answers.

_**Sometimes goodbye…**_

_**Is a second chance**_

_**Here is my chance **_

_**This is my chance**_

That's right. Her "goodbye" would be my second chance in life. I had to avenge her. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so worthless for failing to save her.

"Maria, your death has given me purpose. And that is to destroy Jin Kazama. His downfall will be for you and the rest of humanity."

I was a rebel turned avenger with a cause.

I was the new Miguel Caballero Rojo.

* * *

Translations:

_hermana _- sister

_ingrato _- ingrate

_papi_- dad/daddy

_O Dios!_ - Oh, God!

**A/N: Many thanks to Fifi Mcfu for the proofreading. She's one awesome beta. I also would like to thank her for giving me a heads-up on the names for the characters. I hope you like it guys. Please tell me what are your thoughts on this one. Your feedback inspires me to become a better writer each day. Thanks!  
**


End file.
